


Elvhenan Enasalin (Our Hearts Victory)

by ZaurielTheElf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure, Arlathan, Camping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Guaranteed smut in every chapter, Injury, Shameless Smut, Skyhold, The Fade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaurielTheElf/pseuds/ZaurielTheElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the Fade kiss happens. Documenting the adventures of Ainathiel Lavellan and her companions, lots of adventure and smut. Mostly sticks to the storyline of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ainathiel Lavellan starts experiencing strange dreams there is only one person she knows that may be able to help her figure them out. This very man may also be the one responsible for their cause.

Ainathiel awoke in a haze, the light prickly sensation of the Fade still a present memory on her skin. Her body felt hot, damp to the touch. The deep, unsatisfied coil of arousal still deep within her belly made her groan, not out of pleasure but pure frustration. She had to stop this, it was becoming too much, affecting her work.

She washed and dressed quickly and headed down to the main hall, it had been almost two weeks since she had kissed Solas in the Fade, since he had surprised her by kissing her back. She couldn’t shake the memory of how it had made her feel. In the past few days it had even begun to have an effect on her dreams, she was sure a desire demon would come for her soon if she didn’t do something about it, about him.

She headed for the Rotunda where she knew she would find him, either painting his fresco or with his head buried in some ancient tome. She opened the door, nodding a brief ‘Good morning’ to Varric. She walked into the spacious room and sure enough saw him sitting on his desk studying an old book with lettering she couldn’t quite fathom. She crept up towards him as quietly as she could.   
  
“Good morning, lethallan.” Solas’ voice made her jump, yet she couldn’t help but smile at the endearment he had called her.   
  
“How did you know it was me?” Aina quipped.   
  
“A lucky guess perhaps, although you seem to have made this quite the habit of late.” He turned sphinx like to face her, Aina felt her stomach flip, how did he have such an intense effect on her? “Did you sleep well?” Solas enquired with a slight smirk forming on the corner of his lips, gone as quickly as Aina had noted it. She felt a red flush creep up her neck, over her cheeks and right up to the tips of her ears, was he playing a part in her dreams? He was adequately adept in everything to do with the Fade, perhaps it was a possibility or maybe she was just hoping that he wanted her as much as she did him.   
  
“I...I have been having…um…odd dreams.” Was all she could muster under the gaze of his icy blue eyes. Solas pushed his hips forward slightly, steeped his fingers under his chin and rested his elbows on the high arms of his chair.   
  
“Pray tell…” he finally said. Aina’s breath hitched and her mouth became dry.

  
*********************  


Solas had been waiting for this moment, he knew it was bordering on cruel to manipulate her dreams, to tease her body until she woke up panting and frustrated but he couldn’t seem to help himself. He enjoyed the hunt and she was so willing to be his prey. She had a powerful hold on him though, a strange allure he hadn’t felt for many, many years. He had been pleasantly surprised when she had kissed him in the Fade. He hadn’t the slightest intention of becoming close to another, yet after years alone he could not deny the familiar feelings building inside him. His stoic posture of self-control was beginning to slip. Ainathiel had only been a curiosity to begin with. A means to secretly research how his Foci had distributed part of his power into her palm. The first moment he had seen her, when they bought him to her quarters to analyze the mark, he was taken aback. She was a Dalish Elf but she had a regal air to her. She was tall and lithe, her skin pale and freckled. Her white blonde hair cut into a feminine shoulder length bob, practical for hunting he theorized. She wore the vallaslin of Mythal on her cheeks, a common practice that he found strange among the Dalish. Yet another part of their ignorant worshiping practices he would never comprehend. The thing that stuck out the most to him though was her eyes, when she had first opened them all bleary eyed, gasping for water he had noted that they were a light shade of lilac. He was mildly perplexed; purple eyes among the elves were a thing of the past. He would find himself holding her hand long after he had finished studying the mark, or stroking her face, tracing the faint scar that run down her cheek even after she had drifted into a deep sleep from one of the potions he had given to her. He found her aesthetics arousing; he was completely fascinated by her. He kept that to himself though of course, thinking that her flirtatious comments were just banter, a way to simply break the ice. That when she specifically sought him out, no matter where he was, was just because she had an interest in the Fade, a thirst for knowledge that he could help assist with. Then the kiss happened.

It had taken him completely by surprise, so much so in fact that he didn’t reciprocate immediately. Instead he found himself frozen to the spot, then the moment had passed and he saw her turn away red faced. He quickly righted himself and pulled her tightly into him kissing her back with such ferocity that it shocked them both. He had regretted it immediately after, but she seemed to have this effect on him, making him lack control, forget himself. It was completely disarming and he worried about how things would develop now. His inner turmoil was tearing him up, he knew he should just let it blow over, brush off the kiss as a mistake, yet he couldn’t stop himself from visiting her in the Fade each night. Nor could he resist her when she was in such close proximity, her scent was intoxicating. He couldn’t continue. He mustn’t. And here she was standing in front of him; lips pouted slightly looking flustered and abashed. He could not deny that he found her arousing in this state, he enjoyed this game well. He enjoyed watching her breath hitch at his gaze, the way her legs squirmed when he was speaking to her.   
  
“Well, it’s quite embarrassing, but…well I thought that with your extensive knowledge of the Fade you might be able to offer some sort of an explanation…” Aina replied, reddening further. “I have been having dreams that make me feel like…” She met Solas’ gaze, his eyes intense.   
  
“Do you have a moment, somewhere we can go in private?” Solas said as his gaze lifted up towards the balconies above and she knew full well what he meant. Skyhold was full of eyes and ears and this was definitely a personal matter she would rather not hear repeated in a lusty tavern song at a later date.  
  
“Of course, shall we go to my quarters?” Aina said to him perhaps a little too eagerly. Solas gave a slight nod and his small smirk returned again briefly.

  


They walked up the steps together in a silence that was only broken by the thumping of Aina’s heartbeat, she was sure the whole of Skyhold could hear it. She reached the top of the stairs and opened her balcony door and took in a gulp of the fresh, crisp air. Steadying her nerves she turned to face Solas. He was looking rather amused as if he was enjoying a personal joke. “It’s now or never.” She thought to herself. She took a few small steps to close the space between them and placed her hands delicately on his chest, leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “Ar Ma’Isala, Solas.” She felt his body briefly stiffen and heard the sharp intake of air whistle through his teeth. He leaned back so that he could look at her, Aina placed her hand on his cheek, stroked her thumb against his lower lip and her heart fluttered when he closed his eyes and let out a small groan. When he opened his eyes again they were full of lust, heavy lidded and sparkling with curiosity.   
  
“Is this really what you desire emm'asha?” Solas said to her as he placed his arms around her waist.   
  
Aina’s breath hitched again, “It is what I have always desired, from the moment we first met.” Solas’ lips found hers; his kiss was hot and needy. Aina responded and felt her body heat at his touch, his urgency.

Solas broke away and led Aina over to the bed, he sat himself on the edge and looked up at her. “It would bring me great pleasure to see you take yourself out of those clothes, vhenan'ara.”   
  
Aina couldn’t help but flush red again. She suddenly felt shy and unsure of herself, Solas reached for her hand as if picking up on her nerves. “You are safe here with me Vhenan, I just wish to witness your beauty firsthand, at your pace.”   
  
Aina reached for the buttons on her jacket and began to unclasp them, slowly feeling more empowered as she caught a glimpse of Solas’ appreciative looks. She slipped the jacket down her shoulders and let it rest in the nook of her elbow, her pert, round breasts bare, her nipples already beginning to harden under his gaze. She let the jacket fall to the floor and bent down to unlace her boots and breeches. As she wiggled her hips from the tight material she glanced towards Solas’ lap and couldn’t help but notice the hard outline of his arousal forming there, he must have heard her sharp intake of breath as he stood up and cupped her face with his hand.   
  
“What shocks you so? Your body is magnificence, you truly are beautiful, a rare enansal, ma sa'lath.”   
  
Aina felt tears prick her eyes, never before had anyone been so appreciative of her, “Thank you…” She breathed into him as she found his lips. He pulled her tight into him and placed a thigh between her legs, he swallowed the moan that escaped her lips. He ran his fingers up her side, ever so slightly tingling with frost magic, her own magic called out, sparks ran gently down Solas’ back and she was rewarded with a low growl from him. Aina began pulling on his belts, her fingers fumbling at the lacing on his leggings.   
  
“Patience, Vhenan.” Solas chuckled at her; he pushed her back until the backs of her thighs were flush against her bed. He kissed her hard then and she felt a deep and dark desire grow wildly in her belly, he held both of her wrists behind her back with one of his hands and pulled away from her, he tipped her chin up gently with his free hand and looked at her with strain etched on his face.   
  
“Tell me that this is what you really want...” He broke away and looked quickly towards his feet.   
  
“Solas, it is all I want, all I can think about, and it…you, consume me. I need you…” She managed to reply between shuddering breaths.  
  
With that he lowered her onto the bed, he lay on top of her and kissed her deeply trailing those kisses down her jaw, across her collarbones and down to her breasts. He kneaded one with his hand, gently squeezing and dragging the pad of his thumb over her nipple, he took her other nipple into his mouth, gentle at first, little tongue flicks and then letting his teeth explore. Aina writhed underneath him, she could feel how wet she was, she needed to feel him inside of her, she didn’t care what part. She felt his hand trail over her stomach, he cupped her sex and then she felt one of his long fingers gently open her slick lips, he trailed his finger between them letting out an audible sigh at how wet she was.  
  
“Full of surprises, Vhenan. As am I.” As he said that he plunged two of his fingers into her, a satisfying squelch came from her and she felt her ears turn pink but she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her.

He pulled his fingers out and bought them up between them, he licked his fingers and then put them towards her mouth, which she opened willingly, her arousal tasted slightly salty but she couldn’t deny how turned on, how brazen she felt at tasting herself. Solas knelt between Aina’s legs and slowly took his tunic off, his wolf jaw necklace gently dropping onto his bare chest. Her eyes roamed over his body greedily, she wanted to take in every little detail. He was slim and toned; his arms were strong yet remained graceful, they had the definition of someone who wielded a staff. She noted that he was hairless like most elves yet he had a small dusting of dark auburn hair trailing down from his belly button to the point just below his leggings. She sat up and began to plant feather light kisses on the small smattering of freckles over his shoulders, traced the raised veins on his forearm. She placed her hand on his erection through his leggings and squeezed.   
  
“These need to come off…” She told him as she leaned forward and kissed him, biting down on his lower lip. A deep growl came from Solas and he jumped back off the bed and removed his leggings in an effortless movement. Aina’s eyes were drawn to his cock, fully erect and twitching in its arousal, a deep pink flush over its head and a small bead of his seed was just visible on the tip.   
  
“I really want to taste you, Solas.” She whispered to him.   
  
“In time Vhenan, first I want to see how you pleasure yourself. Show me what you would do to yourself after having one of those ‘odd’ dreams you mentioned.” Aina flushed and suddenly it all became clear, he did want her as much as she wanted him. He had been there in her dreams, making her wake hot and wanting. She felt a mixture of relief and embarrassment, she had never allowed a man to see her do something so intimate to herself. She still laid herself back on her bed and spread her legs open, relishing at the sight of Solas’ cock stiffen and bulge at the sight of her being so wanton.

She placed her hand between her legs and slowly dipped a finger inside her slick wetness; she bought her hand up and imitating what they had just done moments before, bought her finger to her mouth and sucked her arousal off herself. Solas came to kneel between her legs again, he shamelessly watched her touch her sex, swirling her fingers around her clit which was now engorged and red. She saw him lower himself so he was next to her sex, he took her hand and sucked off the remaining wetness and then he swept his tongue over her swollen clit, dipping down to taste her hole. Aina was in ecstasy; she gripped the bed sheets beside her and bucked her hips into his face.   
  
She began to pant, “Creators…ahh…Ma'Fen…Ooo…” Solas couldn’t help indulge in a secret smile, he knew she was referring to his necklace but he still felt his cock stiffen to be called that by her. A few more circles with his tongue and Aina felt herself coming undone, by now she was whispering his name as a chant and then she couldn’t hold back any longer, her orgasm ripped through her as she gripped onto the points of his ears.   
  


“You look beautiful when you orgasm emma lath.” Solas smiled down at her, his chin glistening with her slickness. Aina sat up and wrapped her hand around the nape of his neck; she kissed him deep and hard. She positioned herself on his lap so that his erection was underneath her sex, she slowly moved herself backwards and forwards; the sensation had both of them breathing raggedly. Solas laid her back down on the bed and straddled himself over her stomach, he began to stoke himself. Aina looked up at him wide eyed and wanting, she opened her mouth ready, her hands came up to wrap around and stroke his balls. Solas let out a soft moan and lowered himself further until the tip of his cock brushed over her bottom lip. Aina’s tongue swirled around the head and she used one of her hands to grip him from behind and thrust him even further into her mouth. Solas was panting and gently rocking his hips into her mouth.   
  
“I want to feel you fill every one of my holes before this day is done.” Aina said to him as she held his cock by the base of his shaft.   
  
“On your hands and knees. Now.” Solas demanded. Aina was quick to obey. She turned to look at him through her eyelashes and wiggled her bum at him as she smiled. “Sweet temptress.” Solas said to her as he bought his palm down in a hard smack onto one of her round bum cheeks. Aina was surprised at how turned on this made her, the sharp pain mixed with he warmth of his palm now gently rubbing her sensitive skin.

Solas positioned the tip of his cock at the entrance to her sex. Aina took a deep breath in as she expected him to thrust into her hard and fast but instead Solas took his time, entering her at an agonizingly slow speed. She felt every inch of him, the sweet burn as his girth stretched into her narrow opening.   
  
“Ahh, Solas, I…Ahhh…”   
  
He carried on with this torturous pace for what felt like hours, he bent down to her ear and said softly to her, “I am yours Vhenan. I am going to make this day one you shall never forget. I am going to fill you with my seed and make you mine.” With that he let out a low growl. Aina was aware that his pace had picked up and she felt his fingertips brush lightly across her perineum spreading her slick over the tight little rim just beyond. He lightly pressed a fingertip into her arsehole, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her; gently he added another finger and began to slowly ease in and out. Aina felt so wonderfully full, she felt the familiar coil in her stomach start to unwind as another orgasm tore through her. She felt as though she could see stars, she heard Solas’ breath quicken as he started to chant her name, she looked behind to see his face, eyes closed, a small grimace and then a long sigh and she felt his cock twitch and spurt warm seed inside her. He laid himself across her back and tenderly kissed in between her shoulder blades.

Aina stretched out on her stomach underneath him, letting out a satisfied sigh. Solas sat back on his knees and gently stroked her soft bum cheeks.   
  
"I am not finished with you yet. Lay on your back, I wish to take you again..."


	2. Almost Caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aina and Solas carry on exploring each other but a surprise visitor almost reveals their budding romance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I have fixed some mistakes in Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2! <3

Aina turned over, her mouth a little dry. Solas instantly found her lips and his tongue entwined with hers with urgency, he broke away and trailed his tongue down her neck, biting down with a sharp, sweet sting which elicited a shocked gasp from Aina.

“You’re seriously ready to go again?” Aina said to Solas, eyes widening slightly. He smirked down at her, eyes never leaving hers. He reached down and began to stroke himself, taking pleasure to see Aina’s eyes drop and stare at his arousal.   
  
“As I said Vhenan, I am full of surprises.” She pulled him down into a kiss laced with need, then shocked him by flipping him over so that she was straddling him.   
  
“I believe I will be the one to surprise…” Aina breathed into his ear. She reached over and pulled one of the ropes free from the heavy drapes that surrounded her large bed. She quickly began to lace his wrists together above his head and onto the headboard. Solas was smiling as he moved his wrists.   
  
"A strong knot, Lethallan, Impressive.”   
  
Aina grinned “You forget I grew up in a forest, dear one.”

Aina felt so powerful, she had full access to every inch of Solas’ naked body and it was a heady thought, one which she intended to take full advantage of. She began by planting soft kisses across his chest, taking her time to trace small scars, lick his nipples and stroke his stomach. Solas made appreciative sounds; Aina glanced up at him as her lips found his cock.   
  
“Watch me…” she whispered. Solas groaned, his eyes dark with lust. Aina took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue frustratingly slow over the tip and then plunging down, taking his whole length down to the back of her throat.   
  
Solas let out a growl “You have no idea how beautiful you look right now, I could never tire of seeing you do that to me.” He said as his thrusted his hips up to her, a wordless action to keep going. Aina was happy to oblige, she used her tongue on the entire length of him, savoring the taste, the feel of how hard he was. When she next looked up she could see a fine sheen of sweat on Solas’ forehead, he was practically panting. Aina sat up and straddled herself over him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, using her hand to slowly place the tip of his cock into her entrance. They moaned into each other’s mouths, Solas tried to lift his hips again to enter her more deeply.   
  
“Ah, patience Vhenan…” Aina mocked him, replicating his exact words from earlier. She sat up and placed her hands onto his chest, slowly lowering herself onto his length, she softly moaned as he filled her. Solas was watching her take the lead; he could feel himself getting close to his release. He had often wondered what sort of lover she would be and he found himself completely in awe of her confidence, he wasn’t sure he could hold on a lot longer.

Aina must have sensed how close he was as she quickly withdrew herself from him and quickly scooted herself up so that her sex was inches from his face, she began to rub slow circles around her clit, with her free hand she put two fingers inside herself and drew them out.   
  
“Taste me…” She said as she placed the two fingers covered in her slick into Solas’ mouth. He let out a feral groan as his mouth closed around her fingers, his eyes filled with desire. Aina straddled him again and she allowed herself to set the pace as she rode on top of him. She watched as Solas’ began to pant, she felt him tense underneath her and right at the last moment she pulled herself off of him again. Solas’ eyes widened and then a slow wolfish grin spread across his face, he was enjoying this. She leant down to kiss him deeply, mildly tasting her arousal on his lips, she moved herself backwards and lowered her mouth to his cock. It was rock hard and flushed red at the tip, she kissed it and saw it momentarily stiffen and bulge, she was ruthless then and took him down deep, swirling the tip with small flicks of her tongue. Solas was groaning loudly, nearing his release but again Aina stopped just as he was about to come. He growled and pulled his hands against his rope restraint, she smiled down at him as she straddled herself over his face, and Solas quickly pressed his tongue into her sex, lavishing it with sensual licks and light kisses. Aina moaned and threw her head back as she felt an intense orgasm pulse through her entire body. She realized that during her orgasm she had reached around and held tightly to Solas’ cock, she could feel it twitching with arousal as she slowly pumped him.   
  
“Ah…enough…” Solas growled suddenly and he bought forth his magic and the ropes around his wrists disparated into small, useless threads. He grabbed her by the flesh of her hips and pushed her back and down onto his waiting cock. Both of them moaned at the sensation as their lips found each other’s, their bodies moving together with such fervor that Aina could already feel another orgasm building, Solas’ hand pressed down on the small of her back controlling the pace.

She ran her fingernails over Solas’ head and down his back, letting her tongue explore his ears.   
  
“Come for me Vhenan…” he panted, his hands were thrumming with magic that made Aina’s body clench in the most delicious way and she melted into him feeling consumed by him as if she and him were a whole being, her orgasm seemed to go on and on forever and she was only briefly aware that Solas had also found his release, calling her name into the crook of her neck as he bit down on her flesh, the warm spurt of his seed inside her.

They fell back onto the pillows, panting and covered in sweat still completely entwined with each other.   
  
“That was…” Aina tried to form the right words to describe what they had just done but she was overwhelmed with bliss.   
  
“I know, Vhenan.” Solas soothed as he pressed his lips lightly to Aina’s forehead. After laying together for what felt like hours, Solas untangled himself from Aina despite all her protesting.   
  
“Let me draw you a bath and fetch some potions, I appear to have marked you.” He said as he traced over the soft bruises on her neck with his finger.   
  
“I like them.” She smiled. “Will you join me…in the bath?” Aina managed to say whilst her ears turned pink.   
  
“Ma nuvenin, ma sa’lath.” He replied as he bent down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Aina deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth, relishing at the sound of the small moan that escaped from Solas’ lips.   
  
He pulled away and looked at her momentarily “Bath and potions first, insatiable asha.” With that he stood and strode over to Aina’s desk in all his naked glory. He pulled out a small vial of healing potion and some essence of witherstalk which he began to mix together in some elfroot tea. He bought over the cup, warming it with his magic as he walked back towards her.   
  
“Here, drink this.” He said as he passed the cup to Aina. She sniffed at the contents of the cup and instantly grimaced.   
  
“What is it? It smells vile.”   
  
“It is just a tonic of elfroot and witherstalk; it will help with the bruising and stop your womb quickening.” He replied completely nonchalant. Aina was momentarily dumbfounded; she hadn’t even considered the possibility of becoming pregnant during her passion. She raised the cup tentatively to her lips and took a deep glug, her face instantly screwing up in disgust; Solas chuckled lightly next to her.   
  
“You know it wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen…a baby.” She stared up at him through her eyelashes, gauging his reaction.  
  
“No perhaps it would not be. It is something I should like to discuss with you after Corypheus is defeated. The times ahead are full of peril and the thought of something happening to you is one thing but also to our child…” He shuddered, his face ashen, as he gently stroked her cheek. Aina smiled at his concern and felt a small fluttering of butterflies in her stomach; he was really serious about her. Solas started to climb up to the balcony above her bed and she heard the water start rushing from the taps.  
  
The bath smelt divine, the water was a heavenly temperature as she slowly sank herself into it, flinching briefly as she felt the warmth of the water smart a little as it touched her tender sex. Solas got in behind her and placed his legs either side of her, pulling her towards him so she was laying on his chest. He began to wash her all over, making her body come up in goosebumps with his sensual touch. He reached lower towards her sex and began to skillfully circle his fingers over her clit, already so in tune with her body. She felt herself getting close and her breath started to hitch. Suddenly there was a bang on her door,  
  
“Inquisitor, I must speak with you immediately. A situation has come to my attention, may I come in?”

“Shit, shitty fuck shit! It’s Cassandra, what shall we do?” Aina bolted upright, splashing water over the side of the bath and turned to look at Solas, her face was flushed from the bath and her almost orgasm. He looked up at her clearly trying to suppress his amusement. She lightly slapped his chest, trying her hardest to look stern.   
  
“Uh…just one moment Cassandra, I am just getting out of the bath.” She shouted. She heard Cassandra acknowledge her. “Stay here for one moment; I am sure Seeker Pentaghast will be thoroughly embarrassed enough by my nakedness without letting her imagination run wild thinking about what we have been up to this afternoon.” Aina said with a blush.  
  
“Of course, I shall remain here.” Solas replied, not even trying to hide his amusement now. Aina got out of the bath and quickly dried herself on one of the towels; she climbed down and fetched one of her night robes from her wardrobe.

She opened the door to face Cassandra, “May I come in?” Cassandra asked with a slight frown, her eyes scanning Aina’s flushed face and disheveled hair.  
  
“Um, yes, of course, please head straight up.” Was all Aina could manage as she stepped aside to let the Seeker past. She watched Cassandra take in the sight of her bedroom, clothes strewn everywhere in messy piles, bedding bunched up in a heap on the floor by the end of the bed, the drapes surrounding her bed hanging limp and disheveled and the potion bottles out on her desk. Aina was mildly grateful that she had left her balcony door open as there was still a slight lingering smell of sex but she wasn’t sure if she was just being paranoid.   
  
“I…ah…I’m sorry about the mess, I have been…um…unwell this morning, strange dreams...” Was the best excuse she could think of on the spot.  
  
“I am sorry you have been feeling unwell Inquisitor, I wish you a quick recovery.” She took a deep breath, “I have come to ask for your help, I have reason to believe that Corypheus is behind the disappearance of the Seekers of Truth, I need you to help me prove this. I have managed to track all the missing Seekers I could to one location; Caer Oswin. It is a fortress in Ferelden. Would you be willing to come with me when you are…um…feeling better?” She said as she closely eyed the bedroom again, the faintest scowl hinted on her brow.  
  
“Yes of course Cassandra, please leave me the paperwork, I shall read it and gather my things ready to head out as soon as possible.” Aina replied, suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious.  
  
“My thanks, Inquisitor. I shall leave you to your rest. Let me know when you are ready to leave, you know where I’ll be.” With that she turned around and made for the stairs, Aina noticed a red flush on the back of Cassandra’s neck, whether from annoyance or embarrassment she could not say. She heard her bedroom door close and she felt herself breath again. Her attention was drawn back to the room when she heard wet footsteps on the balcony above; Solas was standing there with a towel draped around his shoulders, drying his ears, the rest of him completely naked. Her breath hitched at the sight of him.

“Looks like we’re heading out to Caer Oswin then.” She said to him.   
  
“Indeed.” Solas replied whilst climbing down back into the bedroom and gathering up random bits of his clothing. “I must also take my leave emma lath, the main hall will be filling up by now and I am sure both of our absences have already been noted. As much as I wish to shout about my love for you to the entirety of Thedas I do not wish to fuel the rumour mill this close to the impending ball at the Winter Palace…” He caressed her face as he spoke and Aina leaned in to his touch, he was right of course, the last thing either of them needed was to show a weakness, something that could be used to hurt them.  
As Solas dressed, Aina watched and planted soft kisses on whichever body part was the closest to her. She walked him to the stairs and looked up at him.   
  
“Come to me tonight, in the Fade…” Solas smiled his secret smile and kissed her deeply.   
  
“Of course. Dareth shiral.” And with that he descended the stairs with his easy grace, turning to smile at her as he closed the door.

Aina went and picked up the paperwork that Cassandra had left for her on her desk, she briefly flicked through it as she lay back on her bed waiting for night time and sleep to take her away to the Fade and back into Solas’ arms.


	3. Andaran atish’an.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aina finds herself in a surprising place in the Fade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos! <3 Hope you enjoy Chapter 3, I quite enjoyed writing this one!

Aina opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings; the sight took her breath away. The path of intricate gold and white tiles seemed to glow beneath her feet, the trees looked almost alive with their carved faces and twinkling leaves; branches outstretched like arms, the very air around her seemed to thrum with an unknown magic. She continued along her path, noticing the growth of strange botany, unusual coloured birds that seemed to flock around her, the small glowing orbs of light that seemed to float and drift of their own accord. She continued to walk in awe until she came across a large temple like building; its whole structure seemed to be made entirely from crystal and ornate golden spires. Although the most surprising thing was that it seemed to be floating amongst the trees, as she approached the building a series of crystal stepping stones appeared, one by one, leading to the entrance. She cautiously placed her foot onto one, mildly worried that it would not be able to support her weight, of course it did and she ascended the stepping stones quickly to the top.  
  
The door to the temple was more than double the height of her and triple the width, made entirely from crystal but marked ever so slightly with unreadable, glowing glyphs. Only then did she catch a glimpse of herself, she was almost unrecognizable, her vallaslin was gone, her hair tumbled past her breasts in effortless waves, a delicate diadem nestled in her hair, it had an intricate design of entwined precious metals, some of which resembled leaves, it came to a point in a small moonstone teardrop on her forehead. She was wearing a robe that would never be permitted in any Dalish clan; red sheer silk so fine that the points of her nipples were visible through it, it was faintly embroidered with a leaf pattern similar to that of the fern plant and the thread used was a deep emerald green. It was held up by thin golden straps that wrapped around the nape of her neck, that same gold material snaked down her sternum, between her breasts and into a thin plaited belt that pulled the fabric in and accentuated her tiny waist. She wore nothing on her feet, in fact she wore nothing else at all; she was completely naked underneath the robe.  
  
Aina’s hand reached up to the door and she was slightly taken aback when the crystal shifted at her touch to an almost water like substance, the feeling was strange, like a cool tingle that made the hairs on her arm stand up. She took a breath in and pushed her entire body through the door. The inside of the temple was breathtaking, although she knew she was inside she could still see the outside world, it was as if the walls were not there. Being inside was like being amongst the canopies of the trees, the very walls seemed to be made from their branches and yet the floor was smooth, black granite, cool beneath her feet. The same floating, glowing orbs of light from outdoors were also inside, illuminating her ascent further into the temple. She noticed various doors, statues and murals along the hallway, she didn’t stop to inspect them further as she could not seem to stop one foot from moving in front of the other, a strong energy was drawing her closer, instantly she knew it was him. She came to a halt in a lofty room, there was a huge crystal fountain in the center of it, the water flow seemed illuminated with iridescent light, there was a large table to one side of the fountain with luxurious chairs surrounding it, and the ceiling was hung with dark red, velvet drapery. On the other side of the room there was a small set of steps leading up to a regal looking throne and as Aina’s eyes reached it her breath hitched in her throat. Solas was sat there, his legs casually draped over one arm of the throne, he supported himself with one elbow leaning on the other arm of the throne and his other arm was resting over one of his knees, Aina finally exhaled as their eyes met each other’s.  
  
“Andaran atish’an, welcome to Arlathan, Vhenan.” Solas said as he rose from the throne with effortless grace, it was if he was reading the questions from her mind. “From my journeying into the Fade I have been able to create this dreamscape of the ancient lands, what do you think?” He asked her as he walked towards her.  
  
“It…It is far beyond anything I could have ever imagined…I have never seen anywhere so utterly breathtaking, this is really what ancient Elvhenan was like?” She questioned him as she turned around to admire some more.  
  
“Yes, this is what it was like, a different world to what the Elves of today can remember; all of this has long been lost to the ages.” He let out a long sigh as he walked towards her with that gait of his that made heart flutter. “You put this place to shame, it pales in comparison to your beauty; there is nothing as utterly breathtaking as you. You look like a goddess, ma sa’lath.” He breathed into her ear, trailing small kisses down her throat as he gently pulled her long hair to one side.  
  
“Such a sweet talker…” Aina managed to say before his lips found hers; he pushed his tongue into her mouth eliciting a small moan from Aina as she gripped onto his forearms.  
  
“Come, I have much to show you.” Solas said to her as he took hold of her hand. Only then did Aina notice what he was wearing; a long red and black robe, decorated with a beautiful green and white, striped pattern, his chest was bare but there was a thick leather plaited belt over his entire stomach, he wore tight, grey breeches on his legs and his feet were left bare, like her own. This looked so natural on him, almost like he had been born to wear this sort of finery. She couldn’t help the coil of desire that began to unfold inside her, she stopped and watched him turn around to look over his shoulder at her, only then did she pull him towards her, she noticed the small smile on Solas’ lips before she reached up to kiss him.  
  
“Ma'arlath, Solas.” She whispered as they broke apart, Solas returned the endearment and quickly took up her hand in his own again; they walked down a hall, scattered with many doors and turned left towards a large staircase. When they reached the top Aina was once again left breathless, they stood in a huge bedroom, the ceiling completely open to the moon and stars above. The room was minimalistic, containing only a huge four posted bed, hung with sheer black drapes and on the other side a small set of winding stairs which led into a beautiful bath tub, carved entirely out of onyx, with a small shimmer of drakestone winking around the edges. In every corner of the room there were tall bookshelves, reaching up almost to the transparent, crystal sphere of the ceiling, each one full of books, their bindings made of silver and gold with intricate writing on the spines. The walls were a huge mural depicting the surrounding lands and the creatures that walked it. Out of all the creatures there was one species that stuck out the most; the wolves. One large white one in particular with many sets of crimson red eyes, it appeared to be howling up towards a majestic high dragon.  
  
“What is this place?” Aina questioned as she studied the mural.  
  
“This is where Fen’Harel once lived…” Solas replied, trying to stifle his grin at the look of shock on Aina’s face.  
  
“The god of trickery…The Dread Wolf?! He lived here? How do you know this?” The questions tumbled out of Aina’s mouth before she could catch her breath, she didn’t feel scared to be here, it felt more like curiosity. The mighty Fen’Harel seemed to dwell in a lonely palace much like any other noble, if anything she was rather disappointed, not because it was lack lustre, the building was divine, she just thought he would live in a more god-like setting, perhaps amongst the clouds she thought foolishly, although as she glanced towards the ceiling again she realized that thought wasn’t far off.  
  
“You’re forgetting I have travelled far in the Fade, divulged in memories that many people could never even begin to understand. On my travels, many moons ago, after a long slumber amongst the ruins within the Arlathan Forest, I found myself walking here. Downstairs is Fen’Harel’s temple and this part is his personal quarters.” Solas said as he gestured around the lofty room. The lie came easily to him, too easily, yet he couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt at his blatant mendacity, of course he didn’t happen upon this place by chance whilst walking the Fade, this place was his own, he had lived here for thousands upon thousands of years, before the rise of the Quicklings, before he locked away the kin from his Pantheon and longer still before the fall of Arlathan and all its people, yet now he could only visit this familiar place in his dreams. Of course he couldn’t tell her the truth, not yet. She wouldn’t understand, her stubborn faith in the half remembered tales the Dalish were taught depicted Fen’Harel as a traitor, a trickster, a god you warned wayward children about in terrifying bedtimes stories, of course she would be scared if he was to reveal himself now. He watched her through heavy lidded eyes as she walked around the room, she truly was stunning, without her vallaslin he could see how beautifully structured her face was, high cheekbones, the fluttering of freckles across her face and her small, slender nose with its high bridge. She looked like the Elves of ancient times; yet perhaps that was just how his dreams portrayed her to him. All he knew was that he wanted to take her, now.  
  
Aina felt Solas’ hands grip her hips from behind, slowly moving around to palm her behind; he raised one of his hands and moved her hair from her neck, exposing the pale, sensitive skin there. She heard him inhale, breathing in her scent before he bit down, the sharp, sweet sting instantly pooled hot desire in Aina’s stomach and she turned swiftly towards Solas and found his lips, he pressed into her and she felt his growing arousal through the thin material they both adorned.  
  
“You shan’t be in need of this any longer…” Solas quipped as he pulled her silky robe from her in a fluid movement, it dissipated into thin air and she was left standing there completely bare to him. Solas moved her back so that he could admire her naked form; he pulled his robe over his head, leaving himself standing there with just his breeches on, which left nothing to the imagination. Aina enjoyed the way Solas smiled when she was caught looking too long at his erection. “Enjoying the view, Vhenan?” He smirked at her, he seemed different here, more cocksure and playful. Aina made a mental note to visit him more often in her dreams, or rather his.  
  
“You look amazing; it’s hard not to gape at you. It’s weird but you seem to almost fit here, like you’re from this time…” She trailed off, shaking her head. She moved closer to him and found his lips once more, “Take me as if you were Fen’Harel…” She whispered, delighting in the small, shocked gasp Solas let out. What would her Keeper think? Dread Wolf take her.  
  
*******************  
  
Oh she couldn’t be more on point if she tried, Solas could not deny how his cock stiffened at the very thought of her even pretending to acknowledge his true identity. He grabbed her roughly by the cheeks of her arse and wrapped her legs around his waist, Aina let out a small shriek and clung on desperately to his neck as he carried her over to the large bed and let her fall onto it with a soft thud. He moved quickly to the apex of her thighs, letting out a groan as he tasted how wet she already was for him, he could not deny how much of a delight she was in the bedroom. Aina moaned at the sudden pleasure even more so when two of Solas’ fingers found their way into her entrance, he used an unknown magic on her then, it made her entire body pulsate with arousal, she could barely hold on, coming undone within minutes of him starting.  
  
“Ah, Ma’Fen...” She scraped her fingernails over his beautiful, smooth head. Solas carried on his slow torture, building her to another release only to stop at the last moment. She let out a whine and tried to grab his ears before he made to stand. Solas let his breeches fall to the floor, his erection sprang free and Aina could not take her eyes from it.  
  
“Tonight is all about you, vhenan'ara. Your pleasure is my duty.” Solas’ words sang through her and she found herself practically writhing on the bed anticipating his next move. He knelt between her legs and placed the tip of his cock to her entrance, slowly he teased himself into her, letting out a wolfish growl when he was completely inside her. As he began to move inside her he allowed his hands to roam over her breasts, gently twisting and pinching her nipples, bringing forth small bursts of frost magic and taking pleasure from seeing her nipples harden under his touch.  
  
Aina could feel her heartbeat quicken and sure enough another orgasm ripped through her, much more intense than the last, but Solas did not stop there he quickened the pace despite her weak protests. She let her magic lose on him then, bringing forth small sparks of electric, quickly followed by heat, Solas let out a loud moan and thrust into her relentlessly. She met each of his thrusts with her hips and let herself moan wantonly underneath him, she was coming undone again.  
  
“Remind me again emm’asha, who do wish to take you?” Solas growled into her ear.  
  
“Ah…Dread Wo-…Fen'Harel take me…” Aina looked into Solas’ eyes just before her orgasm coursed through her again. She whimpered as the bright light of her orgasm flashed underneath her eyes. Solas could not hold on after that, his seed filled her, his orgasm as intense as her own.  
  
He lay on top of her for a while, both of their breaths starting to calm a little; he brushed his nose up the length of her jaw until his mouth was flush with her ear. “In ma emma Atisha, ma’lath.” With that he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and gently eased himself out of her.  
Aina rolled to lay on her side so that she could look at him.  
  
“This was a lot of fun; I would like to explore more ancient places with you soon.” She reached forward and kissed him deeply, tracing the soft and sensitive skin of his ear.  
  
“I would also enjoy that, Vhenan. There is much I can show you but now I really think you should wake up.”  
  
Aina jolted upright in her bed, the first streaks of sunlight that hinted at dawn were creeping in through the bottom of her curtains. 'How does he do that?' She briefly wondered, she stretched and felt the dampness between her legs, that dream was so lifelike. She was quick to wash and dress, she had a busy day ahead of her, they were to travel out to the Hissing Wastes to deal with reports of rips in the veil where strong demons were entering through them, causing havoc. She wasn’t particularly excited about the prospect but it did mean she would get to spend time with Solas; perhaps they could even share a tent…


	4. Travels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aina, Solas, Dorian and Bull set off for The Hissing Wastes and it appears that Aina and Solas are not the only ones finding comfort in one another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for the kudos! Hope you enjoy Chapter 4! <3

Ainathiel entered the main hall to see all her companions and advisors sitting down for breakfast. She saw Leliana and Josephine with their heads together in a fast, whispered discussion; Cullen was enjoying a jest with Blackwall which Sera was eagerly trying to listen in on. On the other side of the table she saw Cassandra scowling at Varric, who was telling one of his stories no doubt. She noticed Bull and Dorian were sitting close to one another and she could just see under the table that Bull had his hand on Dorian’s thigh, she smiled to herself, they had been flirting with each other for months now it was about time someone made the first move. Bull’s chargers all erupted with laughter, obviously at the punchline of Varric’s tale; she even saw Cassandra crack a small smile and noticed something that almost resembled warmth in her dark eyes. Vivienne was upstairs in her Quarters, as she was most mornings; she preferred to eat alone as she found the ‘constant drivel of loud conversing gave her a terrible migraine’ Madame du pompous tits as Sera had lovingly named her. Cole was probably upstairs in the tavern, most found his presence uncomfortable so he rarely joined them to eat, Aina always tried to make sure to take him up some breakfast after she had finished hers.  
  
She scanned along the table but she couldn’t see Solas anywhere. This wasn’t unusual, sometimes he was so engrossed in his books or busy painting that he sometimes forgot to eat and she would usually be the one to bring him food too. She took a seat next to Dorian who beamed at her; she noticed his hair was even more tousled than usual.  
  
“I’ve much and more to tell you, Bull and I, well you can use your imagination dear…” He trailed off with a wink.  
  
Aina let out a small chuckle, she had become fast friends with Dorian and she was glad to finally see him enjoying some happiness, plus she rather enjoyed a gossip about his sex life as it was usually somewhat adventurous. She hadn’t yet told him about her and Solas but she knew that Dorian could read between the lines, there had been a sexual tension between them since the moment they met and her excuses to constantly be in the Rotunda of late were starting to wear a little bit thin.  
Aina eyed all the various foods that were laid out on the table, she went for her usual thing; fruit, nuts and seeds, plus these wonderful oval shaped pastries that Josie had shipped in from Val Royeaux, something she had fallen in love with as soon as she had tried one at Haven. She had never gotten used to the taste of animal flesh and never ate meat, something the members of her clan would tease her for. They called her ‘Da’ghi’myelan’ which she always suspected was a jibe at the forest dwelling girl who never indulged in the food so readily available to her.  
  
“So are you guys ready to leave soon? We need to be on the road no later than nine thirty, it’s a long trek and I would like to get a good head start before dusk so we can establish a camp along the way.” Aina directed the question at Dorian and Bull, feeling warmth in her heart at the huge grin that spread across Dorian’s lips.  
She was intending to bring Cole along but couldn’t help be swayed by the recent show of affection between Dorian and Bull, this would be good for them and Aina knew only too well how important spending time with someone you loved during these perilous times was, her mind briefly wandered to Solas; she must go and look for him.  
  
“Sure thing, Boss. We’ll just finish up here and grab our things, meet you by the front gate at nine fifteen?” Bull said as he rose from the table.  
Aina nodded, standing up from the table herself, Dorian winked at her again and she couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, she squeezed his shoulder as she walked over to the door to the Rotunda.  
  
As she suspected Solas was sitting at the other end of the room completely engrossed in painting his fresco, he hadn’t even heard her enter. She crept over to him and slowly looped her arms around his neck, bending down to place a gentle kiss on his ear.  
  
“Good morning, Vhenan.” Solas placed his paintbrush into the small bowl of paint and placed it onto the floor between his feet. He reached his hands up and gently squeezed her forearms as he made to stand up.  
  
“Are you going to eat before we set out?” Aina asked Solas as he walked over to the small basin of water he had placed on his desk.  
  
“I have already eaten, before everyone awoke, I am ready to leave as soon as you have need of me.” He replied as he casually washed small specks of paint off his hands.  
  
“I need you now…”  
  
Solas turned to look at her, a small smile playing on his lips, she really did need him. Their relationship had started with such intensity, everything had moved so fast; she had never before experienced anything like it. It made her insatiable, she walked over to him and placed her hands on his hips, moving them down and allowing herself a small squeeze of his behind, she felt his body stiffen and quick as a flash he grabbed her and turned her around so she was sitting on the table, theirs lips crashed against each other, theirs tongues meeting as they both moaned into each other’s mouths. She felt his large hands palm her breasts through the thin fabric of her jacket; they swelled at his touch, her nipples making hard indents against the cloth. The kiss deepened and she felt the familiar heat at the apex of her thighs, she knew she would already be wet. So did Solas.  
He pulled away, leaving Aina breathless and panting on his desk.  
  
“I believe time is running short ma sa’lath, it is almost nine. You should really get changed into your armour.”  
  
“Shit, I told Dorian and Bull I would meet them at nine fifteen…” with that she sprinted to the door and burst out into the main hall, she could hear Solas’ soft chuckle behind her.  
  
“Been having a water fight or something Your Inquisitorialness?” Varric quipped as Aina sprinted to her quarters; she looked down and saw that her jacket had wet handprints over her breasts.  
  
“Shit!” She mumbled under her breath, bringing her arms up to fold over her chest as she practically fell through the door, she could hear Varric’s laugh as she jogged up the stairs. Thankfully she had remembered to hang her armour out the night before so she made short work of changing; she grabbed her pack and placed essential dried food, a water skin, potions and bandages inside. Also some changes of under clothes, a bedroll and a small set of daggers.  
She picked her favourite staff from her small collection on the wall and clipped it onto her back, lastly she pulled on her boots and strapped on the remaining armour to her thighs. She still felt odd wearing boots and Shem clothing but she couldn’t deny that it was a great help during battle.  
She was the last to arrive at the front gate, her beautiful Dalish all-bred mare, Dahlia, was all tacked up awaiting her to mount. She stopped to stroke the soft part of her nose and pulled an apple from her pack to feed to her.  
Aina mounted and addressed her companions. They briefly looked over the map and discussed the quickest possible route; it would be at least a two day ride. She noticed that there was a slight tension between Solas and the other two men, he had only just started to get along, well tolerate Dorian mostly for Aina’s sake but she knew he didn’t agree with the Qun and she was pretty sure there was to be many a heated discussion between Bull and him along the way.  
  
*********************  
  
They set off at a brisk pace, no one able to talk with each other with the wind rushing past their ears, as they made good speed, making them temporarily deaf. They rode for four hours coming to a stop in a forested area just North of Lydes.  
“Thank the Maker, My arse has gone numb from sitting astride that blighted animal for so long. My stomach is practically eating itself.” Dorian complained aloud as he got down from his mount.  
  
“Maybe the state of your ass is down to me, Vint.” Iron Bull said as he slapped Dorian’s behind loudly.  
  
Dorian blushed slightly before responding. “Must you always be such a brute? Subtlety really isn’t something you can grasp is it?”  
  
“Nope. Your ass is something to grasp though…” Bull responded as he placed a wet kiss on Dorian’s cheek and playfully squeezed Dorian’s behind. Dorian tittered and feebly swatted his hand away but Aina could see his wide grin, she was over the moon for her friend.  
  
She looked around to search for Solas and saw that he was busy tending to their horses, unbuckling their saddles and patting out their backs, letting them have a moments respite from their restraints. She decided to busy herself with making a small fire; right now she really wanted some tea and soup.  
She managed to find lots of kindling scattered around and made a small fire pit which she easily ignited with her magic, above it she constructed a simple spit from which she hung a pot and a kettle. She boiled up some water and poured the vegetable soup, from one of the skins hanging from her saddlebag into the pot. She also pulled out a large, loaf of hard bread from her bag.  
The smell of the soup drew her companions to the fire. She made each of them a cup of tea and poured out four large bowls of soup.  
Solas took a sip of his tea and instantly grimaced. “Telamaan rodhe…” He mumbled into his sleeve as he wiped his mouth.  
  
“Have you tried sweetening it with honey?” Aina inquired.  
  
“It is still tea, I cannot abide the stuff. I still do not understand your love for it.” Solas replied, placing his cup down on the floor and taking a hearty swig from his water skin. They all sat quietly eating their soup; they were much too hungry to bother with making idle conversation.  
  
“So shall we carry on Boss? Dusk isn’t far off and we still have quite a way to go.” Bull reminded her as he stood.  
  
“Eurgh, if we must…” Dorian followed Bull over to their horses; she watched as they re-tacked them and climbed on, Dorian theatrically wincing as he mounted.  
Solas appeared at Aina’s side, helping her with the buckles and re-positioning the stirrups, he allowed his fingers to entwine with hers at every given opportunity making Aina smile and when he helped her to get onto her horse she felt the tips of her ears turn pink when his hands squeezed her bum cheeks and roved over the sensitive skin on her upper thigh.  
  
***************  
  
They made good time, a little over three hours and they was just on the outskirts of Val Firmin, Aina saw a huge lake up ahead and realised they had made it to Lake Celestine. As good a place as any to make camp for the night, they had more than enough shelter, fresh water and plenty of lush grass underfoot for the horses to graze on.  
  
“You know I have never understood the Dalish’ love for camping outdoors, it is quite possibly the most dire way to whittle away a day.” Dorian quipped.  
  
“Tel’dirthal, Tevinter.” Solas shot back perhaps a little too heated.  
  
“Oooh, Solas, Relax. It’s just a jest. Obviously I know the story about the big, bad Tevinter’s who enslaved the Elves and blah, blah, blah. We all know that story. Aina knows I am just teasing, lighten up.” Dorian rolled his eyes.  
  
“It is not a matter to be taken lig--…”  
  
“Solas, Dorian, we have the whole evening ahead of us, can we please just get through it without arguing. For my sake and for my sanity. Please?” Aina shot them both a look and they nodded, suddenly interested in unpacking their belongings they needed for the night.  
Bull was already busy shaking out the canvas for the tents, Aina helped him to set up for a while before Dorian and Solas came over to help.  
Aina decided to take five minutes to herself, plus she couldn’t be bothered to intervene over the mild bickering about the best way to put up a tent. She went over and untacked the horses, taking her time to wipe and brush them down and pick their feet; she placed all their tack on a fallen tree trunk close to the water’s edge, making a mental note to clean and soap it all before it got too dark; the last thing they needed was for the leather to crack on the reins and saddles.  
She put a simple fencing ward around the horses to prevent them from wandering off during the night; it was an easy but incredibly useful spell taught to her by her Keeper. Her mind wandered nostalgically back to the time she had spent with her clan as she watched the horses graze. It felt like such a distant memory now, so much had happened since that day at the Conclave, how could she ever go back to that life when she had seen and experienced so much of the real world? Being confined to a small area of forest again made her feel claustrophobic, trapped, she wasn’t truly a Dalish elf anymore, was she?  
Solas broke her thoughts when he came to stand next to her; he trailed one of his long fingers along her forehead and down her cheek, tucking the hair that concealed her profile behind the point of her ear.  
  
“You look troubled vhenan, is everything alright?”  
  
“I’m fine, just exhausted and sore after all the travelling we have done today.” She replied, looking up at him with a small smile.  
  
“Come, sit by the fire, Bull is making some food, the horses will be fine, you are a natural with them.”  
Aina smiled at Solas and placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
“I’ll be right there.” She watched Solas bow his head and turn to walk back over to the campfire. She went and crouched down by edge of the lake, cupped her hands in the clear, cool water and bought them up to splash it over her face, shaking her of her fatigue instantly; she cupped another handful and drank deep before standing and walking over to where her companions sat.  
“Alright Bull, Pawn to H4.”  
“Arishok to G6.”  
“Pawn to H5. Careful.”  
“You're the one who lost his Mage. Arishok to G5.”  
“Queen to F3.”  
“Oh clever, Solas, you almost trapped my Arishok. Ben-Hassrath to G8.”  
  
Aina sat down next to Dorian who had his legs crossed, his elbow on his knee and his chin resting on his fist. He was watching Solas and Bull from the opposite end of the fire with poorly feigned interest.  
  
“My Father used to play Chess, I despise the game personally but I suppose there isn’t much else to do to pass the time whilst in the wilderness.” Dorian flashed a smile at her.  
  
“Well you could indulge me and tell me what’s been happening with you and Bull? You both look really happy, it’s wonderful.”  
  
“I don’t think wonderful is a word you could use to describe last night dear!” He snorted back a laugh. “Oh Aina I am not sure there even is a word, what a man, an absolute beast yet so gentle, I am positively smitten it would seem.”  
  
Aina smiled and turned to carry on watching the game between Solas and Bull, happy to see that the two of them seemed to be getting along, for now. Cullen had been teaching her the rules of Chess back at Skyhold but she still had a lot left to learn. She idly began to unbuckle the armour on her arms and legs as she watched Solas and Bull’s game progress.  
  
“Mage takes Pawn, threatens Queen. “ Solas said with his brows furrowed together in deep concentration.  
“Arishok to F6.”  
“Knight to C3. Bull you've developed nothing but your Queen. “  
“Don't get cocky mage, you're still one Tamassran down. Tamassran to C5, by the way.”  
“Hmm. I will need to consider.”  
  
“As you wish, not so cocky now, huh?” Bull chuckled as he sat back and stretched his large arms over his head. “So I might hit the sack, long day ahead tomorrow. I’ll bunk down with Dorian, he’s a terrible snorer but luckily I can sleep through anything.” He stood and let out a small chuckle at Dorian’s gaping mouth and the small protesting squeak that came out.  
  
“I do not snore, you wretched beast…” Dorian huffed but followed Bull through the tent flap regardless.  
And so they were alone, Aina suddenly felt shy despite their heated kiss this morning. She looked over to Solas who was busy rustling in his pack.  
  
“I managed to save a few of your favourite pastries from breakfast this morning, you must be famished, the day has been long. Eat.” With that he handed over the oval shaped pastries. Aina smiled in thanks and quickly devoured them, she was starving and tired, so very tired, her limbs felt heavy and her eyelids heavier still.  
  
“Could we go into the tent? I am not sure I can stay awake for much lon-...” She was cut off by a loud smacking sound, a bark of laughter and a growl all coming from Dorian and Bull’s tent, she had a feeling it was going to be a long, loud night. She looked over to Solas whose eyebrows were raised and she burst out laughing in the most unladylike fashion.  
  
“Come.” Solas held out a hand for her as he stood over her, she took it willingly and followed him into their tent. It was small in the tent yet warm and comfortable. She watched him tie the knots of the door flap shut and turn and kneel down next to her, Creators he was handsome. He had made a small lantern of veilfire and hung it from one of the support poles on the tents ceiling, it drenched the small tent in a bright, green glow. She watched him eagerly as he began to unlace the belts on his tunic, slowly he pulled it over his head, his wolf jawbone necklace gently slapping against the bare flesh of his chest. He chuckled when he looked up to see her gaping at him, she shuffled over to him and straddled herself over his lap. She allowed her hands to roam over his body and looked up to see him watching her with curiosity; she began to unlace her top, thankful that she had already taken the difficult bits of her armour off earlier. She felt Solas stroke her arms, his hands easily finding her already hardened nipples; he wasted no time in leaning down and taking each nipple in turn into his mouth. She had to fight to hold in the moan that was reverberating in the back of her throat, neither of them made any sound as they further undressed each other.  
  
Aina lay back on her bed roll and shimmied her breeches down her legs whilst Solas pulled her boots off, he swiftly removed his bottoms and knelt between her parted thighs, his erection was a beautiful sight to behold, she reached her hand down to grasp at his hardness, delighted at the low growl that came from his throat, he swooped down on her then, his mouth claiming hers with the same ferocity as their first kiss, she felt so wet, the familiar coil of arousal was at its peak, deep within her stomach, she needed some friction on her sex, she grabbed his hand and pulled it across her stomach and down over her swollen clit, he eagerly pushed his fingers through her slick folds and into her entrance, she had to bite down on his shoulder to stop herself from crying out. That action just made him more ruthless, he bought his thumb up and made fast circles around her clit, Aina panted and writhed underneath him, she was going to come and it was going to be intense she didn’t know if she could handle it…It was too late, her orgasm ripped through her, she saw a white light behind her eyelids as she shut them so tight, she buried her face into the crook of Solas’ neck, bit down and come and come and come.  
When she opened her eyes again Solas was still on top of her, he lay to one side with his head propped up on his hand and his eyelids were heavy with lust.  
  
“Irh’ina’lan’ehn, vhenan.” Her whole body clenched at his voice alone, he stroked her cheek and allowed his fingers to trace the sensitive skin of her ears, he moved in to kiss her deeply and she felt him reposition himself above her, the tip of his cock at her entrance, she bucked her hips up in a motion to let him know how badly she wanted him and slowly he entered her, gently grasping her thighs and pushing them up towards her chest until he was fully inside her, the feeling was exquisite. They moved together in harmony, focusing their eyes upon each other and moaning only into each other’s mouths, her release came upon her suddenly and intensely, she gasped at the consuming sensation of her orgasm, she whispered Solas’ name, gripping onto his hips. He quickened the pace then, slamming into her with nothing but pure need and they came together, both of their bodies covered in goosebumps, their skin sensitive and slick with their lovemaking. Solas lay atop her panting heavily, she peppered his shoulder with light kisses and slowly felt him grow soft inside of her and gently slip out.  
  
They were both exhausted but completely sated, Solas helped Aina get comfortable underneath the fur blankets before he got in himself, he pulled her in close and nuzzled his face into her neck.  
  
“On nydha, ma’lath, sleep well it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”  
  
“Goodnight Solas.” She whispered as she bought her hand up to caress his smooth head. She closed her eyes, only vaguely aware of the grunting and skin slapping against skin noises coming from the other tent. She smiled, tomorrow certainly was going to be a long day.


	5. Another long night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrying on from Chapter 4, Aina and her companions are still travelling towards The Hissing Wastes, unsure of what awaits them there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the kudos and bookmarks! :) Sorry this chapter has taken awhile to upload, have had a few bouts of poorliness in our household! Chapter 6 will not take as long! <3

The sunlight from the start of a new day was just starting to peep in through the bottom of the tent’s door flap. Aina could hear the sound of the horses whinnying; the birds were singing and she could hear sizzling, what was that smell? Some sort of meat cooking? She pondered this as she began to stir and stretch, mildly aware of the ache in her legs from the long ride and also from her and Solas’ fornications last night.  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake. I told you I can’t cook.” Dorian sounded annoyed, yet Aina heard his voice soften after Bull chuckled.  
  
“You’re doing just fine, plus I like my meat well done.” She heard Bull chuckle again.  
  
She rolled over and felt her stomach sink, Solas was already up it seemed, his bedroll was packed away neatly and his pack sat in the corner of the tent alongside his staff. She quickly dressed and tried to run her fingers through her hair in order to obtain some sort of style. Time to face the day, yet the thought of the long ride still ahead of them instantly made her feel weary. Nonetheless she still pushed herself through the tents door flap.  
“Hey, here she is! Morning Boss! You sleep alright?” Bull seemed incredibly chirpy this morning, Aina thought of the sounds that were coming from their tent last night and she couldn’t help but giggle.  
  
“Yes, thank you Bull, how about you two?” She shot a knowing look at Dorian, who let out a loud, carefree chuckle.  
  
“Didn’t keep you awake did we, Boss?”  
  
“Yes, turns out this great lummox is quite the noisy sleeper…” Dorian trailed off with a knowing grin.  
  
“I’m happy for you both, truly. Be as loud as you like!” Dorian and Bull both laughed at that.  
  
“Have either of you seen Solas?” She suddenly remembered as she looked around the empty camp.  
  
“He was tending to the horses I think?” Bull replied.  
  
Aina got up and went to look for him, picking up an apple as she passed. He was nowhere to be seen by the horses so she carried on walking a little further into the more wooded area, near the edge of the lake that was shallow. She saw him kneeling in the water, completely naked. Her breath hitched in her throat and she suddenly felt like a naughty child, she couldn’t seem to peel her eyes from him though. Solas cupped his hands in the water and splashed it over his face and rubbed his hands over the crown of his head, Aina’s eyes drunk him in, greedily looking at every inch of his body. She stopped when she got to his stomach, she saw Solas shift slightly and noticed he had an erection; it was just visible underneath the water.  
  
“Creators…” She whispered under her breath. She really wanted him inside of her.  
  
“Enjoying the show, ma’lath? Why don’t you join me?” Solas’ voice broke her out of her reverie.  
Aina dropped her apple and almost stumbled backwards, she quickly composed herself.  
  
“How did you know I was here?”  
  
“I have acute hearing, now come…” He gestured with a slight nod of his head.  
  
Hearing him ask her to come made Aina’s body clench with desire, she quickly closed the space between them, removing various bits of her clothing as she walked. The water was cool and refreshing, it made her skin break out in goosebumps and her nipples harden. Solas noticed this immediately, his hands pulling her down onto his lap and his mouth quickly closing around a nipple. Aina let out a moan; he made her body feel so responsive. She ran her nails lightly over the smooth skin of his scalp and relished in his low growl that vibrated over her nipple.  
  
“Please Solas, Ar ma’isala…please.” She whimpered helplessly on his lap, rubbing her sex on his hard erection. He lifted her then and carried her from the water onto a soft patch of grass; he laid her down and knelt in between her legs. Aina reached down to hold his cock, eager for him to enter her; she placed his tip at the opening of her entrance and wantonly moaned as he slowly thrust into her.  
  
**********  
  
She was so beautiful when she let herself go like this; she was an incredible lover, a phenomenal person, which is why, he presumed, that he just could not put an end to this. It was never going to be easy to end this well but now; he was in too deep…Literally.  
  
He felt the familiar clenching inside her, noticed how her body began to twitch and writhe underneath him, he too could feel himself nearing his release, they orgasmed together, Aina calling out his name as she arched her back, he felt his seed pour into her, noticed her quickened breath on his neck. He truly loved her.  
  
After a while of lying together in the afterglow Aina began to shift underneath him. “I guess we should clean up and head back towards camp, Dorian and Bull will be wondering where we have got to, you should head back first, tell them you saw me along the way.”  
  
He loved it when she was breathless like this, her voice husky from her moans.  
  
He moved so he was lying to the side of her. “Yes, you are right. We must also get prepared for the rest of the ride.” He replied.  
  
Aina groaned he knew she got sore after such long stretches on horseback; he had had to heal her and prepare potions on many of their ventures out to help with her sore back and hips.  
As she rose he could not take his eyes off of her, he saw his seed rolling down her inner thighs as she walked over to the lake. He felt his cock twitch and stiffen at the sight of it. He quickly rose and followed her to the lake; the cool water would surely help…  
  
Aina walked into the water again, only vaguely aware of Solas’ footsteps softly padding behind her. She felt his hands glide up her thighs, over her hips and finally coming to a rest on her lower stomach. She felt the hard press of his cock in the small of her back.  
  
“It appears I have not had my fill of you yet…” He breathed into her ear. Aina turned to face him, her face bright and flushed. She slowly dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth.  
  
***********  
  
They walked back to the camp separately, Aina was the last to return; luckily on her walk back she had found a bush that was full of ripe, edible berries. She had picked as much as she could fit into her small clothes that she had removed earlier.  
  
“Where in the Void have you been? What is th--“  
  
“I found my favourite berries, I didn’t bring anything to collect them in so I used my smallclothes, I figured I would be the only one eating them anyways…” Aina quickly cut Dorian off before her blushing managed to consume her.  
  
Dorian shook his head in disbelief, stifling a giggle as he carried on pulling on his boots, the camp was almost all packed away. She briefly wondered how long they had been away for. She began busying herself, packing her things into her pack, buckling on her armour and re-wrapping the leather on her staff.  
  
It was around 10:30 before they set off again, the last part of the ride was arduous; they didn’t stop for any breaks along the way. Aina’s body ached everywhere; it felt as though every muscle on her small frame was slowly being ripped apart.  
She sighed with relief when Bull shouted out that they were approaching the Southern outskirts of the Nahashin Marches, this meant that they couldn’t be more than half an hour away from the Hissing Wastes. Dusk was just beginning to settle and the sky looked breath taking as the moon began to peek over the horizon.  
  
They arrived at The Cove Camp and were greeted and briefed by Scout Harding, apparently there had been sightings of Venatori at some of the old Dwarven entrances to the Deep Roads. Aina sighed; she was so weary all she wanted to was to sleep. She knew that tomorrow would take it out of her; the inevitable prospect of fighting demons, closing rifts and possibly fighting swarms of Venatori along with whatever else this desolate land had to throw at her made her want to curl up into a ball and cry. Instead she went and sat by the fire where the others were, along with some other Inquisition soldiers.  
  
“You were definitely flirting with her; I know that look you savage.”  
  
“Dorian is that a hint of jealously I detect in your tone? It was just a bit of harmless banter, relax.”  
  
Aina smiled as she listened to Dorian and Bull bicker, it was good to have this moments respite, she was passed a bowl of root casserole which she happily accepted and then another bowl full of boiled fruit. She ate them both rapidly, suddenly realising how ravenous she was; she had only had a couple of mouthfuls of apple and a handful of berries this morning. It was no wonder she felt so drained.  
  
“How are you feeling, you look pale. Here drink this.”  
  
Solas was a welcome sight, crouching next to her; he passed her a small vial of healing potion which she drank down quickly and she began to feel the familiar, velvety sensation cascade down her body instantly. She felt much better with a full belly and some potion.  
  
“Ahh, thank you. I feel alive again.” Aina giggled at him. She stretched her legs out and shuffled closer to the fire, gently brushing Solas’ fingers as she motioned with a nod of her head to signal for him to sit next to her. He obliged by mirroring her nod and swiftly kneeling next to her, Aina felt content, she even joined in with the carefree laughter and banter of her companions.  
  
“I have been meaning to ask you Aina, your eyes, have they always been purple? Is that a common trait among the Elves?” Dorian questioned.  
  
“I am not sure if it’s a common trait amongst my people, although I was the only one in my clan who had purple eyes. They used to be blue up until my magic surfaced. I remember it clearly, I was 13 and I woke up sweating, my palms were tingling and as I looked I saw electric pulses coming out from them and small sparks coming out of my fingertips…” Aina trailed off as she recalled the memory, she had also had her first moon bleed that same day.  
  
“In my journeys into the Fade, I have travelled to Arlathan in the times of old; I have walked amongst memories of the Ancient Elvhen peoples of high status and many of them also had purple eyes. Of course that was a different time, a time when magic flowed as freely as water…”  
  
Aina felt her ears turn pink briefly as she thought of the night her and Solas spent in the Fade, in Solas’ dream of Arlathan. He caught her eye now and she saw the smallest of smiles playing on his lips. He was remembering too.  
  
“How fascinating, I believe I just grew more handsome when my magic surfaced.” Dorian joked.  
  
Aina's giggle was cut short when she heard a commotion behind them and turned around to see Scout Harding rushing towards the group.  
  
“Inquisitor, so sorry to bother you when you are clearly exhausted, but some of the other Scouts have just seen a rift open about a ten minute walk away from this camp. They saw a pride demon fall through the rift.”  
  
“Oh shit. Why now?” Aina sighed and let her head drop into her hands. She knew that they had to deal with this now otherwise that pride demon could gather enough strength and come wandering over during the middle of the night.  
  
“Solas I think I am going to need a regeneration and lyrium potion please.”  
  
“Of course.” Solas replied, reaching into his pack and pulling out both. Aina stood up and began buckling on parts of her armour and grabbed her staff and clipped it onto her back, she quickly drank the potions and felt them rush through her body, a feeling much like adrenaline consumed her.  
  
“Okay guys, let’s get this over with.” She turned to face them and tried to offer them an encouraging smile but barely managed a grimace, her companions nodded to her, all of them looking as grim as her; she sighed and turned to walk in the direction of the rift, It wasn't a long walk but the terrain was tough on her already painful legs, the sand kept blowing up in gusts into her face and eyes, leaving them red and stinging. Her mouth became dry as she reached the peak of the sand bank overlooking the rift; there wasn't just one pride demon there was two, plus a couple of rage and fear demons and numerous wraiths.  
  
Aina sighed, "Fuck..." This was going to be another long night.


	6. Demons and dirt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aina takes a nasty injury during a battle with some pride demons, after her recovery Aina and her companions finally make their way back home to Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you once again for the kudos and bookmarks! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is quite a long one to make up for the last chapter taking a while to get out! Enjoy! <3

Aina gulped down a breath of the hot, acrid air surrounding them and bought forth her magic, instantly immolating one of the pride demons, it turned around and started to charge towards her, Solas was by her side in a flash, freezing the pride to the spot. They fired their magic at it in vicious, never ending waves, gradually weakening it.  
Dorian and Bull had already defeated the rage demons and were moving on to the fears. Aina saw a window of opportunity and rushed over to disrupt the rift; it warped and changed as she poured the magic of the mark into it. They carried on firing their magic at the prides while the rift was disrupted, all of them turning to look around them as they heard the crack of the rift; the next wave was about to break through. More rages fell through the open rift and started to slide their way over, Bull was quick to charge at them, swinging his war hammer with such ferocity that Aina felt the shudder of the impact underfoot. One of the prides went down, its remains being pulled back up into the rift. Aina carried on her assault on the second pride but she could feel fatigue beginning to grip at her limbs, her staff felt enormously heavy and every move was becoming an effort, the potions had begun to wear off and her body was so exhausted that even standing there was tiring her.  
She threw up a barrier around herself, it was weak and would not withstand much but still she took a deep breath and went at the pride, her spirit blade drawn and ready. She slashed repeatedly, only just managing to jump out of the way as the demon noticed her and tried to grab at her with muscular hands. She slashed again and bought the pride to its knees; she took a recovering breath too quickly, allowed herself to feel as though she had finally defeated the demon, with her guard down and her weak barrier already fallen the pride lashed her with the full force of its electric whip.  
  
The pain was excruciating, Aina’s thoughts were completely scattered and she was barely able to remain conscious. All she could hear was muffled shouting yet she couldn’t make out where it was coming from, she was vaguely aware of her hand being lifted and the flow of the marks power being bought forth. There was a warm, wet sensation trickling out from her ear and nose and a hot pain radiating from her ribs.  
  
“So--…Solas…” Was the last sound that escaped past her blistered lips.  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
“I need clean water and some bandages. Bring some splints and potions too, we must work quickly, she took the full brunt of the attack.” Solas’ voice was loud and commanding but there was an edge of worry that briefly broke through. He didn’t have time to crack now; Aina’s limp body was carried over by Bull, he gently placed her down onto a pile of furs in one of the free tents. The sight bought him back into the moment and to his need to save the woman he loved.  
Solas bought forth his magic first to Aina’s head; her face was a mess of blisters and hot, angry welts. Blood poured from her nose and he noticed that it was broken and swollen. He used his magic to stop the blood flow and ease the trauma to her head, he healed the welts and cooled the blisters, finally he used his magic to reach through her flesh and gently knit the bone together in her shattered nose, gently setting it straight again. He moved quickly over her body, using his magic to identify where there were broken bones; he healed six of her ribs, two fingers, the radius bone in her left forearm and finally a fracture to her left femur.  
The water was bought to him along with the bandages, splints and potions. He worked quickly washing her, calling Dorian over to help with the task. There were more welts all over her body which he quickly tended to. He placed a couple of the splints on either side of her forearm and applied a few drops of healing potion, he then proceeded to wrap the area in tight bandages, when he was satisfied that her arm was clean and well supported, he began the same process on Aina’s thigh; even with healing, her injuries would still need a day or two to set and recover fully.  
  
“Thank goodness you know how to do all of this, to see her so…broken…I don’t think I would have been able to even perform a simple healing spell. Will she be alright?” Dorian’s tone was pinched with worry as he addressed Solas, his brow was furrowed and a light sheen of sweat was apparent on his forehead.  
  
“She should be alright for now; I have done all I can. Our main priority is to make sure she rests and keep her wounds clean, the last thing we need is an infection sweeping over her. You should also get some rest, it has been an arduous few days, I will stay with her.” Solas insisted as he sat himself beside Aina.  
  
Dorian made to protest but Solas held up a hand to show there would be no arguing over this, Dorian nodded and rose to leave the tent. “Wake me if there is any change, I will be in the tent next door…”  
  
“I will let you know straight away.” Solas promised. He watched the other mage leave and let out a long sigh, he hoped beyond hope that she would be alright, he was angry at himself for not being at her side when the pride lashed out, he was too late throwing up a barrier around her, too late at pulling the fade to his command and smashing the pride demon with a summoning of stonefist. He watched as the demon was pulled back into the rift and quickly snatched up Aina’s glowing hand and thrust it upwards to close the rift. Only then did he take in the extent of her injuries, a cold flash of panic ran up the back of his neck as she fell back onto the sand; a bleeding, broken mess. His name was the last words she uttered before she passed out, a harsh slap of fear grasped at him then, he couldn’t remember much else, the memory of getting her back to camp was a blur to him.  
Yet he had done all that he could for her for now, all he could do in the meantime was stand vigil at her side making sure she was going to pull through, willing her to wake up and hear her voice again. She was so beautiful when she slept, she looked peaceful and he took comfort from that. He gently traced the soft skin around her full lips, the lines of her vallaslin all the way to the tips of her ears, his fingers stroked her hair through the dried blood and dirt and he smiled at the thought of how horrified she would be at the state of her appearance. Aina hated the blood stains and ichor that fighting demons left behind.  
He lay down beside her, taking up her small hand in his own, gently kissing each of her fingers and rubbing his thumb on her palm. Sleep would stay at bay for him tonight; all of his focus was on Aina’s recovery.  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
It was the pain that she noticed first and then that taste of blood at the back of her throat, she tried to speak, to move some part of her body but she was struggling to make it obey her. What in the void had happened to her? Fleeting memories came flashing back to her, the long journey to the Hissing Wastes, the open rift, that fucking pride demon. The annoyance she felt at herself for not being more focused during the battle made her body tense and that flared up pain in parts of her torso she didn’t even know existed, a wheeze escaped from her sore, cracked lips. Creators she was thirsty.  
  
“Aina, can you hear me? Try to relax, your body has been through a heavy trauma, please try and lay still.” Solas’ voiced soothed and she felt gentle hands stroke her forehead, a light kiss on each of her eyelids.  
  
“Wa--…Water, please. So thirsty…” Was all she could manage to croak out, her throat was so dry. She heard rustling and then felt the same gentle hands move her head slightly to one side, a small trickle of cool water instantly hydrated her parched mouth. She heard the familiar sound of a vial popping open and felt cold, smooth glass press to her lips, the bitter, earthy taste was instantly recognisable as elfroot. The effects of the healing potion were almost instant and she was able to finally open her eyes, although they must have been swollen as her eyelids felt unnaturally heavy and she only had a limited amount of vision.  
  
“Solas, what happened to me? How long have I been out for?” She whispered. It was an effort to talk properly.  
  
“The pride demon lashed you with its whip, I…I was too late. You were already on your knees before I had the chance to get to you, I thought…” She shushed him and placed her hand on his cheek, his eyes were wet with unshed tears, guilt raced through her; she shouldn’t have been so cocky and gone at the demon when she was already so weak; she should have attacked from a distance.  
  
“The fault is mine, I was being too hasty and rushed ahead instead of using careful tactics, this isn’t your fault Solas, I am not a child that needs to be protected. I should have taken a better course of action. I am sorry.” Solas’ hand reached up to cover her own as she apologised.  
  
“It had been a long day; I believe we were all trying to rush things a little. Perhaps we are all at fault…” He let out a long sigh and turned his face so that his nose was in the palm of her hand, slowly the tension from his shoulders began to loosen and he started to relax knowing that she was over the worst.  
  
“You were asleep for the best part of a day, Dorian has not stopped fussing, I really should send word that you are awake. I promised him he would be the first to know.”  
  
“In a moment, I would like to thank you properly for looking after me…” She tried her best to sound seductive yet she was met with a snort of laughter from Solas.  
  
“Aina I do not believe you are in any fit state for such a thing, you must rest.” He lay her hand back down onto her stomach and gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead, he let out small chuckle at her immature huff. “I will inform the others that you are awake and well.”  
  
  
Dorian rushed through the flap of the tent, closely followed by Bull. They both looked unkempt and the bags under their eyes gave away signs of lack of sleep. Dorian knelt beside her and took up her hand in his own.  
  
“You gave us quite the fright there, young lady. I must admit I am glad to see you awake, although you could have made some sort of an effort with your hair.” Dorian joked as he easily ducked out of the way as Aina tried to swat at him.  
  
“Good to see you awake Boss, you really took a beating out there, you had us all worried.” Bull said softly as her gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
  
“I am sorry for causing you to worry, I was far too hasty during that fight, I only have myself to blame…” She caught Solas’ eye as he re-entered the tent, he had bought a bowl of porridge and a mug of hot tea in with him, Aina’s stomach growled at the sight, she hadn’t realised how hungry she was.  
  
Dorian and Bull helped her to sit up a little, the action caused her to wince and swear in a string of elvhen obscenities, her ribs felt tender and her body ached everywhere. The tea and porridge tasted wonderful, it made her feel a little better to have a full belly.  
Over the course of the next few days her companions set out over a short distance to attack some of the Venatori that were gathered close to their camp, despite Aina’s protests that she was well enough to go along with them, they made her stay behind and rest, reminding her of the long journey back to Skyhold they had to undertake the next day. She hated feeling so helpless and remained in a foul mood the entire day, never leaving her tent except for when she needed to pass water. She only began to brighten up when she heard the familiar rumble of Bull’s laughter in the distance; finally they were back. Her tent flap was drawn open and Solas ducked through, he was covered in dried blood, small smatterings of it covered his face and hands.  
“How was it?” Aina was quick to question.  
  
“A grim task, yet complete. They were not really any match for the three of us.” He smiled down at her and gently stroked a strand of her hair behind the point of her ear.  
  
“I missed you…” Her voice was strained as she spoke to him.  
  
“And I you, vhenan.” He bent low to plant a soft kiss on her lips, he smelt like sweat and blood but underneath all that she could still smell him, the earthy notes of elfroot and the faint smell of paint from his rotunda.  
  
“I am going to change and perhaps dose myself with some sand for the meantime as there appears to be no sign of water anywhere nearby, I shall return soon.” He traced the line of her jaw as he stood, a small nod and he was gone again, she hated the sight of the tent without his presence there to fill it. She was glad that he did not take long to return, he bought bowls of vegetable broth with thick slices of hard bread and cubes of cheese for them to eat. They ate their food amongst the furs and lay down to sleep almost straight away, fatigue easily taking them into a deep and peaceful sleep.  
  
Aina was woken with a start, Bull was roaring and she felt the impact of his weapon swinging and hitting the ground.  
  
“What in Thedas is going on?” Aina mumbled to herself as she jumped from the furs and struggled out through the tent flap to see what all the commotion was. She was left completely dumbfounded at the sight before her.  
  
“Morning Boss, looks like we had a little visitor this morning, I’ve made it into breakfast!” Bull chuckled looking incredibly impressed with himself. He stood there completely naked holding up the head of a lurker. He began to prepare a spit roast for the creature to be placed on, Aina stood there opening and closing her mouth but words seemed to fail her.  
  
“Andrastes’ tits! What in the void are you doing, you beast? Is that a giant lizard?...Is it even edible?” Dorian had also stumbled out of his neighbouring tent, hurriedly lacing up the front of his breeches and squinting in the morning sun light.  
  
Solas came out of the tent after her, looking as dumbfounded by the sight of Bull as she did. She shook her and stifled a giggle; she went and sat over by Dorian and Bull who were busy preparing the spit, Dorian made a ball of fire with his hand and placed it underneath the lurker on the spit. The smell that it produced whilst cooking was awful.  
  
“I really don’t think that thing is edible…it smells like sulphur.” Dorian said as he wrinkled his nose.  
  
“Ah it will taste fine; it might even put some hairs on that chest of yours.” Bull retorted with a wink towards Dorian. The mage crossed his arms over his chest and feigned annoyance. Aina began busying herself by making porridge and boiled fruit, both Solas and Dorian looked over at her expectantly, neither of them seemed keen on the idea of eating the lurker.  
After breakfast was finished, there was nothing left to do but gather their things and load up their horses, the thought of the ride ahead made Aina feel weary, she was still weak after the fight with the demons but nonetheless she was excited to get back to the comforts of Skyhold, to her bath and most importantly her soft bed. She planned to sleep in for at least a week. After everything was packed up, they said their goodbyes to Scout Harding and the other Inquisition soldiers and began mounting their horses; Bull was still eating one of the legs of the cooked lurker, the sight made Aina’s stomach churn.  
  
They set off at a brisk pace; the breeze was refreshing on her skin after the past couple of days spent inside a stuffy tent. The ride didn’t seem as long on the way back which Aina was grateful for, travelling on horseback usually didn’t agree that well with her legs.  
Once again they found themselves again at Lake Celestine; the place was just as beautiful as the last time they had passed through this area. They dismounted and began unpacking their belongings that they needed for the night, Aina untacked her horse and gently brushed her down, giving her a nose a stroke as she slipped off the reins. Once she was sure Dahlia was settled and the wards were placed around her and the other horses she walked deliberately back to the camp and past Solas. Aina was desperate for a wash and she knew exactly where she would go. She gave Solas a knowing look as she walked past him and she saw him instantly stop what he was doing to follow her on the short walk into the same patch of wooded area that they had been intimate in just days before. She removed her boots and began to unlace her breeches when she felt Solas’ hands wrap around her.  
  
“I believe this pleasure will be mine…” His breath whispered hot into her ear, making her shiver with expectation, it had been days since they had been able to touch so freely and her body was alive with desire. He turned her around and swallowed the small moan that escaped her lips with his own; their kiss was feral, laced with need. He walked her back a few steps until her back made contact with a tree, his hands roamed freely over her body, fingers gently pinching her hard nipples through the thin fabric of her tunic, roving across her stomach and down the front of her legs, masterfully squeezing the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh, near the apex of her sex. Aina gripped onto the back of his neck and tried to thrust herself onto some part of him, her body ached with the need of physical contact and he was so close to her.  
  
“Patience, Vhenan. Always in such a rush.” Solas voice was like velvet against her ear, his hand slowly came to rest on her sex through the damp fabric of her breeches, she heard the intake of his breath, saw the dark desire in his eyes when he looked at her. He pulled his palm up to her abdomen and eased his fingers through the loose lacings of her breeches, over the soft dusting of her pubic hair and through her slick folds. Aina bit her lower lip to hold in a moan that was threatening to escape her; Solas never took his eyes from her, even as he pushed a long finger into her entrance and pulled it out again and over her clit. Aina could not stop her eyes closing and her head falling back to rest on the tree, she moaned freely at the sensation, the whisper of an orgasm already building inside of her. His lips found hers then, greedily swallowing her moans of pleasure, he stepped closer to her and she could feel the familiar, hard press of his arousal on her hip, she made to reach out and touch him but his hand caught hers before she could reach him, he deepened the kiss and bit on her lower lip, Aina bucked her hips against him, the sensation that was beginning to coil in her stomach felt as though it would consume her, her face felt hot, she was breathless and so close to the edge.  
  
Then he stopped, her eyes flew open and she felt the pull of the Fade rush past her and he was gone, instead she saw Dorian step into view about a meter away from where she was standing, she was red faced and panting, her breeches left open. Her hands quickly flew into place to protect her modesty, she opened and then closed her mouth, she couldn’t even string a sentence together she was so embarrassed.  
  
“Makers breath! Aina! Goodness, I am sorry. Um… I shall leave you to your… ahem…business.” Dorian managed to say whilst clearly holding in a bark of laughter. She saw the wink as he turned and walked back the way he had come from. Aina covered her face, not knowing whether to laugh or cry; Dorian was obviously coming to have a wash and thought he had caught Aina masturbating. She shook her head, her thoughts scattered, she dreaded the thought of seeing him back at camp her mortification would surely consume her.  
  
Aina heard the familiar rush of Solas fade stepping back to her side, a small chuckle unwillingly escaped his lips but he quickly composed himself as Aina turned to face him.  
  
“Solas…you shit. I am going to be at the butt of his jokes for weeks now.” She managed to mumble through her annoyance of him leaving her.  
  
“Forgive me, vhenan. I did not want to expose our relationship without your consent first, the jokes will subside, Dorian will only tease you, he is not a gossip.” Solas said whilst trying to supress a grin.  
  
“Well I guess…ahh, it’s still pretty embarrassing though…” Aina shook her head and struggled to stop her cheeks from flushing red again. Solas walked towards her and cupped her chin with his index finger. He kissed her deeply and she felt his hand move to her sex again, she didn’t even pretend to stop him, her embarrassment was easily subdued as he bought forth that wonderful magic of his that made her body clench in the most delicious way. He slipped two of his fingers easily inside of her, a third finger roamed lower and gently probed its way inside of her arsehole, she loved the feeling especially when his thumb reached up to circle her clit. The sensation was a heady one and she felt herself once more on the brink of an orgasm, Solas bought forth another burst of magic and leaned in to whisper into her ear.  
  
“Rosa’da’din sul em…” His words were her undoing, she threw her head back as her orgasm peaked and raked through her whole body, she felt his lips upon her throat, gently covering her with small licks and kisses.  
  
As Aina slowly came down from her orgasm and opened her eyes she saw Solas had already removed his breeches, his cock was hard and waiting for her, she dropped to her knees and quickly took him deeply into her mouth, enjoying the deep, musky scent of him. She was rewarded with a low moan from him, his fingers gripping tightly into her hair, he thrust himself into her mouth a few more times before pulling out and kneeling down beside her, he lay her back down gently onto the soft, mossy bank by the river and fully removed her breeches. His mouth was upon her sex in a flash, the feeling of his tongue exploring her was incredible, she realised how much she had missed his intimacy whilst she had been recovering from her injuries. Her orgasm was upon her quickly, her body alive with sensation, Solas was above her then his lips crashing down onto hers, she felt his cock just tease the entrance of her opening and she couldn’t help the way her hips bucked up to meet his, trying desperately to feel him inside of her, he slowly eased himself into her, allowing her to feel every inch of him fill her, his girth causing a breath taking burn. She looked up at his face, his eyes closed as if he was trying to savour this moment forever, he pulled back and kept the slow and torturously pleasurable pace, Aina was panting, gripping her fingers into the soft dirt underneath them, he picked up the pace a little and she met him thrust for thrust, gripping him by the nape and pulling his lips down upon her own, she moaned freely into his mouth, another orgasm came to a peak and washed over her entire body, she closed her eyes and saw white lights behind her eyelids. Solas pulled out from her then and flipped her over, he gently pushed her shoulders down so she was lying down on her front with just her behind high in the air, she was so wet, she heard it as he re-entered her, he set a fast pace, breathing heavily and she knew he was close to his release, he slapped her arse hard causing her to yelp and he came then, filling her with his hot seed, a few more thrusts and he pulled her behind with him to the ground, her back to his chest, they lay like this with Solas stroking the length of Aina’s body until both of their breathing patterns returned to normal.  
  
“I really think we could both do with a wash now.” Aina laughed along with Solas, she felt completely sated her endorphins were rushing through her body giving her a heady feel. They both walked into the lake and washed the past couple of days’ worth of dirt and grime from their bodies, Aina had luckily remembered to bring a scented oil in the pocket of her breeches so she could finally tame her wild hair, she felt so much better being clean, the worst part was having to pull on her old, dirty clothes to walk back to the camp in.  
  
They agreed to walk back separately, Aina returning first this time. She walked straight over to her belongings to fish out some fresh underclothes, a loose tunic and some new breeches, she tried her best to avoid Dorian’s gaze but she could feel him watching her from the other side of the camp.  
  
“Hey Boss, how are you feeling? You look a little brighter, did the wash help?” Bull questioned.  
  
“Yes tremendously, thank you. I feel so much better, sorry I was gone for so long.” Aina couldn’t stop her ears from turning pink and she quickly rearranged her hair before either of them could notice.  
  
“Yes, did you enjoy some time to yourself? A nice bit of one on one, eh?” Dorian grinned at how Aina squirmed.  
  
“Uh, yes, well I am just going to…change and stuff…” Aina was quick to make her excuses and practically dived into her tent, her face hot with embarrassment. Dinner was a simple meal of bread and cheese, none of them could be bothered with the task of cooking, and they all decide that an early night was best.  
  
The next day they rode from early morning right through to dusk to get back to Skyhold, it was long and tiring but so worth it when they saw the large fortress loom up ahead of them; finally they were back. They clattered in through the gates and dismounted their horses, stable hands were quick to come and collect their mounts from them. They walked up the steps towards the main hall, saying their goodbyes to Bull as he walked towards his room in the tavern, Dorian and Solas both walked towards the rotunda, Aina wished them both a good night, her eyes caught Solas’ and he gave her a brief, knowing smile.  
  
Finally Aina reached the door to her quarters, her legs seemed to move of their own accord, she walked into her room and smiled at the familiarity of it all, she dropped her bags by the top of the stairs and walked over to her desk where a dark red envelope was waiting for her, her name was upon it in beautiful, golden handwriting. Her curiosity was peaked and she was quick to open it. It was an invitation to Empress Celene Valmont’s Grand Ball at the Winter Palace; it was signed personally by Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. The Ball was to take place in exactly a week from now, the thought of it made her stomach knot, she had mixed emotions about setting foot in Halamshiral, a land once owned by her ancestors and now it belonged to a rich Orlesian noble, a Shem. She took a deep breath and placed the invitation back down on her desk, she would need to discuss this with Josie in the morning, right now she needed sleep, and she somehow knew Solas would be in her dreams waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ar Ma’Isala, Solas: I need you, Solas  
> emm'asha: my girl  
> vhenan'ara: Hearts desire  
> enansal: Gift or blessing  
> ma sa'lath: My one love  
> Ma'Fen: My Wolf  
> Emma lath: My love  
> Andaran atish’an: Enter this place in peace.  
> In ma emma Atisha, ma’lath: Inside you I am at peace, my love.  
> Da’ghi’myelan: Little hunter.  
> Telamaan rodhe – Horrible taste  
> Tel’dirthal – Do not speak  
> Irh’ina’lan’ehn – Gorgeous, very beautiful  
> On nydha – Goodnight  
> Rosa’da’din sul em – orgasm for me  
>   
> (All Elven sourced from Dragon Age Wiki and fenxshiral.tumblr.com)


End file.
